


i know you oh so well

by perfectlyrose



Series: a young mountain and a strange girl [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose invites John over for what he thinks is a study session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you oh so well

**Author's Note:**

> second in the “a young mountain and a strange girl” ficlet series
> 
> there will be more to this series, little snapshots of their interactions and lives.

“I really don’t care,” Rose said, looking at him as she threaded the post of an earring through her ear. “I can study in the morning, tonight I’m going to this party.”

“The test is in the morning, Rose. You told me to come over to help you study because you didn’t understand the material,” John argued, repeating the same argument he’d been making since he’d walked into her flat.

“That’s because that was the only way to get you over here,” she replied She stepped closer, taking his hands in hers and leveling her best puppy dog eyes at him. “I want you to come to the party with me, Doctor.”

John just stared at her, jaw slack. They were a month into the semester and as close as they’d ever been, sharing study dates and lunches and late night phone calls. He never knew if she was calling with a homework question or just to chat about the latest episode of her favorite show on telly or if she was even going to show up to the class they had together.

She was a walking contradiction still. She stressed about her grades half the time and then professed not to care at all. It was driving John up the wall and yet he found himself just as smitten as he’d been in high school. He was slightly less tonguetied now but still hopeless in the face of her tongue touched smile.

“Doctor?” Rose asked softly, trying to call him back to the present.

He looked up at her. She had eyeliner and mascara layered thickly on her face and her trademark pink lipgloss was still shiny on her lips. She was wearing a blue dress that he wasn’t entirely sure how she’d gotten on and she looked absolutely bloody gorgeous but...

But she was chewing on one of her nails, black polish flaking off.

But there was an odd look in her whiskey eyes that made him think that she had called him here to see if he had a better option for the night than getting shitfaced with strangers who wouldn’t even try to get to know her past a peek down her cleavage.

“Rose, just stay in with me,” he said, tripping over his words as he tried to get them out quickly. “We both need to study and I promise I’ll let you drag me to some party on the weekend if it makes you happy.”

She tilted her head, studying him, processing his words. When she smiled it was a little wobbly. “You mean it?”

“Of course,” he assured her.

“Okay, give me a second to go change and then I’ll be out to study.” She stopped in the doorway to her room and pointed a finger at him. “I’m holding you to that promise to go to a party with me this weekend,” she said.

When she came back she was in sweats and a hoodie, makeup wiped off. She flopped down on the couch next to him and asked him to explain one of the concepts she’d missed in class.

John launched into a lecture, trying to ignore the way she was scooting closer to him and the fact that she’d actually agreed to stay in with him. He might be getting to know her better than ever but he didn’t think he’d ever completely understand her.


End file.
